The Lion King VHS Trailer
Transcript *Narrator (Mark Elliot): On March 3rd, 1995, see the magic... *Mufasa: Remember who you are. *Narrator: Feel the excitement... *Adult Nala: Simba! *Young Simba: (Screaming) *Narrator: And hear the roar... *Adult Simba: (Roaring) *Narrator: When the greatest animated motion picture comes to video. From Walt Disney Pictures comes the story of a young prince's courageous fight... *Adult Simba: Step down, Scar. *Narrator: To claim his rightful throne. *Mufasa: You are the one true king. *Narrator: Disney's masterpiece The Lion King. Coming to video March 3rd, 1995. UK VHS Trailers Coming Soon (First version; 1995) *Narrator (John Sachs): In the great tradition of Disney classic motion picture entertainment... comes an all new animated adventure... The Lion King! *Young Simba: Whoa! *Narrator: It's the story of the young prince's journey into adulthood... (Simba screams; branch shatters) *Narrator: ...and his courageous battle to become king. The Lion King. Coming soon from Disney Videos. Coming Soon (Second current version) *Narrator: It's coming to video, the biggest animated film in history. *Young Simba and Nala: Whoa. *Narrator: The most spectacular motion picture of all time. Walt Disney's Classic, The Lion King. *Song: It's the Circle of Life... *Narrator: Now you can feel the magic and relive the experience on video. *Young Simba and Nala: Please? *Timon: Ya know, having a lion around may not be such a bad idea. (Song: Hakuna Matata) *Narrator: Featuring music and songs from recently academy-award winners Elton John and Tim Rice. *Timon, Pumbaa and Young Simba: Hakuna Matata. *Narrator: Join Simba. *Young Simba: I'm going to be king of Pride Rock. *Scar: Oh goody. *Narrator: And a whole new menagerie of unforgettable characters. *Banzi: Oww! *Narrator: As they kick up the dust... *Timon: Are ya achin' *Pumbaa: Yup, yup, yup. *Narrator: And shake up the jungle. *Timon: For some bacon? *Pumbaa: Yup, yup, yup. *Timon: He's a big pig. *Pumbaa: Yup, yup. *Timon: You can be a big pig, too. Oy! (they scream) *Narrator: In this classic you want to share with your family. *Mufasa: We are all connected in the great circle of life. Remember who you are. (Adult Simbia roars) *Narrator: Roaring onto video soon, Disney's Classic: The Lion King. Now Available *Narrator: Now Available to own on video, the biggest animated film in history! *Young Simba and Nala: Whoa. *Narrator: The most spectacular motion picture of all time. Walt Disney's Classic, The Lion King. *Song: It's the Circle of Life... *Narrator: Now you can feel the magic and relive the experience on video. *Young Simba and Nala: Please? *Timon: Ya know, having a lion around may not be such a bad idea. (Song: Hakuna Matata) *Narrator: Featuring music and songs from recently academy-award winners Elton John and Tim Rice. *Timon, Pumbaa and Young Simba: Hakuna Matata. *Narrator: Join Simba. *Young Simba: I'm going to be king of Pride Rock. *Scar: Oh goody. *Narrator: And a whole new menagerie of unforgettable characters. *Banzi: Oww! *Narrator: As they kick up the dust... *Timon: Are ya achin' *Pumbaa: Yup, yup, yup. *Narrator: And shake up the jungle. *Timon: For some bacon? *Pumbaa: Yup, yup, yup. *Timon: He's a big pig. *Pumbaa: Yup, yup. *Timon: You can be a big pig, too. Oy! (they scream) *Narrator: In this classic you want to share with your family. *Mufasa: We are all connected in the great circle of life. Remember who you are. (Adult Simbia roars) *Narrator: Now yours to own on video! Disney's Classic: The Lion King. Category:1995 Trailers Category:1995 UK VHS Trailers Category:Disney Trailers Category:1995 VHS Trailers Category:1995 Australian VHS Trailers Category:1996 UK VHS Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Mark Elliot Category:Trailers narrated by John Sachs